Nightmare Tribulation
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU Anakin didn't turn 13years post ROTS. Anakin and Luke are having nightmares, could they be premonitions? Can Padme and luke's best friend Ayslyn comfort them? One-shot Prequel to Farewell My Friend Read and Review!


**Nightmare Tribulation**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Evanescense

Disclaimer: I do not own SW, which is why I am writing AU fanfiction.

A/N AU Anakin didn't turn 13years post ROTS. Anakin and Luke are having nightmares, could they be premonitions? Can Padme and luke's best friend Ayslyn comfort them? One-shot Prequel to Farewell My Friend Read and Review!

Info: This is part of a line of stories in my AU, please read all of them. In this order: My Heart, Attack of the Padawans, The Masters Strike Back, The Pranking Menace, Nightmare Tribulation, Farewell My Friend, Reclaiming Family, and Teenage Terror. Those of you who read Farewell My Friend, this scene was mentioned in the fic, if you remember.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A red lightsaber hummed to life. An old, white-haired man stood in front of him._

_"...Now I am the master," he was saying. _

_The old man was Obi-Wan. He could feel it._

_"You are only a master of evil, Darth," Obi-Wan responded. They were dueling, slowly._

_Anakin swung at his former master's head, and Obi-Wan only just managed to dodge it._

_"You are slow, old man," Anakin taunted him. Where were they anyway? Maybe it was a battle station._

_Obi-Wan smiled. Why was he smiling? I am about to kill him! Run, Master!_

_"If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Anakin didn't listen to his crude warning._

_With a simple swing, Obi-Wan was dead, but his body had dissapeared. How could he do that? He had just killed the only father he had ever known!_

_Yelling from the other side of the blast doors caught Anakin's attention. He felt a very familiar presence. It was stronger than he remembered it-it was Luke!_

_Luke had to have been about twenty years old...isn't he only thirteen? Luke was in pain, as was Leia. Ayslyn's pain was worst of all, how could it not be? Anakin had just murdered her father!_

_What was happening?!_

Anakin jolted awake. It was all a dream...a nightmare. He took a shallow breath. What could it mean? He'd been a Sith, Luke and Leia were grown, and he had killed Obi-Wan.

Anakin fought back tears.

He didn't want anymore nightmares.

A hand touched Anakin's shoulder," Ani? What's wrong."

Anakin sighed," Nothing, Padme. I'm fine."

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Anakin nodded," It was-strange."

Padme rubbed his back gently," Do you want to talk about it? It would help calm you down."

Anakin turned to face his wife, even after seventeen years of marriage, she was beautiful.

"I had turned to the darkside, and I murdered Obi-Wan-"

Padme was frowning slightly," What else happened?"

"Luke, Leia, and Ayslyn were there. They were older, though. I don't think they were on my side-Padme what if this is the future?"

"Anakin, I don't think this is the future, maybe it's just lingering thoughts from when you alomst turned to the darkside," Padme snuggled closer to her husband.

Anakin smiled," You're right, as always."

"I know."

Anakin kissed Padme...he was still worried though.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The image of his father enveloped Luke's vision. Why was his father waving around a red lightsaber, don't Sith use those?_

_This was odd. His father and him were almost eye to eye...Luke was sure his father had towered over him a couple of hours ago..._

_Luke wasn't sure what was happening, his father was dueling him. It didn't seem to be a practice duel either..._

_"You're a monster!" Luke was yelling," You killed them all! Obi-Wan, Mom-you tortured Leia, Han, and Ays!"_

_His father laughed, it was a dark sound._

_"Do you hate me, son?" _

_Luke glared, why was his father twisting his words?_

_"I do not hate you, Vader. I want my father back!"_

_The fight continued, it was horrible, yet Luke was glad that he seemed to be almost evenly matched against his father._

_It didn't last though, he was tiring, and his father's lightsaber was suddenly pointing at his throat," You are beaten! Don't let youself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did!"_

_Luke slashed at his father, and jumped up, but he was careless...in a sudden movement a pain like no other ripped through Luke._

_His father had cut off his hand! _

_"...Join me, Luke, and we can rule the galaxy as father and son!"_

_Luke looked down...it was time for some skydiving._

_"That's impossible, Vader. My father's dead!"_

_Then he was falling and falling..._

Luke woke up to someone shaking him, he was in an unfamiliar room.

Then he recalled that he had opted to stay at the Kenobi's apartment that night.

Ayslyn's face was hovering above his.

"Are you alright?" She prompted," You were screaming, and thrashing."

Luke shook his head," It was only a nightmare."

Ayslyn looked worried," Tell me about it, please."

Luke sighed.

"I was fighting my father-with a lightsaber."

Ayslyn nodded, and handed Luke a cup of juice.

"I was telling him that he'd killed everyone, like Obi-Wan, and my mother. Then, he cut off my arm!"

Luke rubbed his eyes, and Ayslyn patted his arm," Well, all is fine now, see? My father is alive, and your arm is still firmly attached to your body."

Luke laughed," You make it sound like a joke."

Ayslyn smiled," I try." She stood to leave, but turned around," You still feel upset."

Luke stood to," I, I can't get the dream out of my head! It was so real!"

Suddenly Ayslyn was hugging him," Luke, remember this, As long as there is love in the universe nightmares will stay in dreams."

She pulled away, and Luke grinned," What would I do without you, best friend?"

Ayslyn grinned back," You'd probably end up arrested for some stupid stunt."

"Hey!" Luke protested," That's not true!"

"Wanna bet?"

Luke flushed," Not really."

A/N Plzz review!


End file.
